A fluorescent lamp also referred to as a fluorescent light tube includes, among other things, and insofar as pertinent to the present invention, a generally cylindrically shaped glass envelope and end caps provided at either end of the glass envelope. Electrical connecting pins are provided on the end caps to connect the light tube to an electrical power source.
As is known to those skilled in the fluorescent light tube art, a light tube is subject to breakage if dropped or released from any appreciable height or if the light tube is struck by another object. Upon breakage, the glass envelope shatters into numerous glass shards, posing a threat of injury to bystanders or anyone attempting to handle the broken light tube. Thus, there has existed a need to apply a coating to fluorescent light tubes which upon the glass envelope being shattered will maintain the end caps in association with the light tube and contain the glass shards between the end caps. Providing a protective assembly or coating over the exterior of fluorescent light tubes for protecting the light tubes from impact and for retaining glass fragments and debris are known.
Furthermore, there is also a need in many situations to provide emergency lighting such as in an evacuation situation. In many emergency situations, there is a loss of electrical power and, thus, there is a need to still be able to see in an emergency or evacuation situation. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to see in such situations where there is either no light or low light. However, in many environments such as in a hospital, high rise building, hotel, or industrial settings, for example, there is a need to have both safety features, namely the protection from glass and the ability to see in no light or low light situations. To date, there has not been a lamp or light tube that has been able to achieve both such properties. Thus, the lamp or light tube of the present invention attempts to fill this need and improve upon existing lamps or light tubes that have one but not both features.